


Somebody Strikes Out

by Konbini



Category: Monk (TV)
Genre: M/M, Monk's somewhat abusive upbringing, Mr.Monk makes the Playoffs, New Relationship, Relationship Negotiation, s07e13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:27:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26005678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Konbini/pseuds/Konbini
Summary: Leland isn't thinking when he says it. But really the tickets arefantasticso who can blame him when he groans, "Better than sex" when they're in line."What isn't." Two small unerring words.Adrian sometimes says things that worry Leland.It takes a little while for their relationship to find it's footing.
Relationships: Adrian Monk/Leland Stottlemeyer
Comments: 3
Kudos: 67





	Somebody Strikes Out

It happens one day after a case - on a Wednesday, not that it matters.

Leland would be lying if he tried to say there wasn't always something between them.

But well - he'd never expected that something to ever solidify into anything is the thing.

It just happens to be a good time. Leland is free and Monk - Adrian, he's going to have to stick with Adrian if they're really doing this - is, of all things, finally _finally_ ready.

He looks at Leland like he knows what's coming next.

It's foolish, maybe, and headstrong but Leland kisses the man. Based on a look alone. An 'us against the world' type of look, like they're the only two who understand each other.

Leland can't explain it. It just feels right. The timing, the two of them, everything just feels right.

He isn't wrong. Adrian leans into him - clumsily pressing back, lips closed chastely, gasping when Leland licks across and that's that.

They are together.

They don't talk about it or define it really. It's new and unusual and Leland isn't sure he wants anyone knowing. But they both warm when they're around one another although nothing else really happens except a few stolen kisses.

Once in Leland's office when Natalie excuses herself to go to the washroom, Leland shuts the door and brushes their lips across one another.

Another time Leland drops Adrian off for the night, after a case, and Adrian leans across the center console and shyly presses a kiss to the corner of Leland's mouth.

It's sweet and slow.

Leland wants to take it slow. They have time.

Press box tickets. All access passes. Bob Costas.

Adrian - in typical Monk fashion - does not realize the magnitude of what he possesses. Mentions it so casually, treats going as a _chore_ \- of all things! To sit in the press box with Bob Costas at Summit Stadium. And if Adrian doesn't bring him Leland will forgive him, but he'll also accuse him of being the worst boyfriend ever and almost mean it.

To say Leland really _really_ wants to go would be an understatement.

Natalie - in all her omniscient compassion - takes pity on him and intercedes. She pulls Monk aside and whispers at him - even though they can all hear,

"Come on Mr. Monk, the Captain really wants to go. It'll be fun - just you and the Captain. Some male bonding time."

"I think I would be more comfortable having male bonding time with you." Adrian responds and Leland can't help but be amused.

Of course Adrian would. He's a bit of a delicate thing. Already Adrian is stressing about going into the locker room, knows that Leland will want to, and just that little quirk makes Leland's heart warm in sympathy.

Not enough to forgo the change rooms of course but still - he feels it and appreciates it.

Somewhere along the way Leland loses that warm, dopey, loving feeling tight in his chest and it's replaced with a healthy does of annoyance. Because Adrian does not have an off switch. Leland knows this. Knowing this, it's honestly a miracle that they even make it to the gate through the distractions of the parking lot. And Leland's just so happy to have made it that far that he isn't thinking when he says it. But really the tickets are _fantastic_ so who can blame him when he groans that they're "better than sex" when they're in line.

He maybe realizes how out of place it is the moment the words leave his mouth. He and Adrian haven't discussed such and bringing it out into the open like that is maybe a little gauche. He isn't aiming to embarrass Adrian but it has a high probability of happening now. What he isn't expecting is Adrian's decidedly hostile reply.

"What isn't."

Two, small unerring words that pack a wallop like a punch to the gut.

Leland tucks the troubling words away for later because already there's a new problem at hand. Monk - Adrian - is thanking the ticket taker for his patience in advance and already Leland can tell it's going to be a mess.

"Did you seal them?" Leland asks in surprise.

He needn't have asked. If there's a way to frustrate him Monk is sure to take it.

"You're like a child." Leland scoffs.

"I'm not-" Monk begins, upset now, "I'm not a child. Why don't you just take someone else. I know you want to."

Leland backtracks quickly, cursing himself inwardly - and Monk, just a little bit. Monk can never just make anything easy.

"No no no. Hey, hey - come here." At the very least Monk halts at his words, turns back to him, "I don't wanna take anybody else, Monk, okay? I'm here with you. I'm having fun with you."

It's their first date - more or less. Leland doesn't plan on striking out.

Leland feels more than a little put out though when he hears the explosion and knows intuitively that it being their first date changes nothing.

It isn't all doom and gloom though.

"Woman's prerogative." Leland tosses out with resignation in explanation to the ticket taker when things are not going his way and they have to go through the gate again.

Monk's prerogative, Leland quietly seethes.

It takes him about five minutes to realize he's basically outed them. Nothing bad happened.

It is San Francisco after all. Even if they are somewhere traditionally male.

It feels surprisingly natural. It feels easy. Leland should probably keep an eye on that.

It's incredibly disastrous - altogether. Monk can't let anything go and in the end Leland leaves him behind in the parking lot. He inwardly whinges about how Monk can't just take a day off. For the first time he wonders if he can stand this. If he can have any sort of functional relationship with Monk - who doesn't have an off switch, or any social grace and who apparently doesn't like sex.

Just the thought upsets Leland, sits heavy and uneasy in the pit of his stomach, so he tables it.

He feels justified enjoying the game for the first ten minutes or so. Then he feels miserable. He really just left Monk behind. Asked for his ticket and just _took_ it - basically ripped it out of his hands - and left his best friend alone in the parking lot. The guilt eats at him.

Especially when Costas turns to him and asks where Adrian is.

"10 to 10, Monk would love that, huh?" Costas says and it's really the last straw.

Maybe Adrian isn't perfect but Leland isn't either.

When Leland finally catches up with Adrian he's being chased by a killer and if Randy and a bunch of other cops weren't out in force Leland would feel a hell of a lot worse for abandoning him.

As it is he feels like a pretty shitty boyfriend. Or even just friend for that matter. He wouldn't have even had a ticket if it weren't for Adrian.

And okay, the game meant something to him but he knew what Adrian was and that sometimes his issues overtake things. When they're finally alone - after Randy and the squad leave, after Bob Costas leaves (and Leland could have done without knowing the full story there) - Leland motions for Adrian to sit down.

"Look, can we talk?" Leland starts with.

He's not really great at this, but he can try.

Adrian huffs out a breath and looks incongruently like he's going to cry as he crumples down into the seat and folds his arms.

"I'm too much, aren't I?" Adrian says, eyes glued to the floor.

"No." Leland's surprise must come through in his voice because Adrian looks up.

"Oh..." Adrian says, glosses over his earlier admission like it doesn't mean anything, "well, I am...sorry. I know you really wanted to see the game."

"I should be saying sorry. I mean...I left you with a murderer." Leland feels culled at the words.

They sound, well, really horrible out loud. All for a game. _The_ game maybe but a game. If anything Leland should be the one worrying about being dumped.

"I mean, on a first date no less." Leland tries to lighten it up, but really that just adds an even worse layer to it all.

"Date?" Adrian smiles shyly, hope in his eyes.

Leland feels like the worst kind of person.

"I mean, no. I'm calling a do over." Leland says, because he can do better. "A first date is supposed to be something we both enjoy."

Adrian blushes. Leland's never seen such a vivid color on him before. And of course that brings something else to mind. Leland really doesn't want to have this discussion, but putting it off isn't doing either of them any favors.

"Adrian, you know that sometimes you say things that make me...worry."

"What do you mean?" Adrian asks timidly, worriedly searching Leland's face.

Leland can honestly think of a few choice statements and most of them have to do with Adrian's slightly warped upbringing.

"Like, for instance, today. When I mentioned the tickets being better than sex. And you said, 'what isn't'. You know that's not exactly a normal response, right?"

Adrian squirms and his face goes even redder. Now that Leland's thinking about it his mind races with explanations, none of them benign. His concern must be palpable because Adrian immediately opens his mouth to at least try to say something despite his aversion to the topic. Nothing comes out for a minute though.

"Well it's messy. That's all." Adrian whispers quickly, "And you know that growing up my mother..."

Adrian frowns and his eyebrows draw in with something like distress. Truth be told, Leland knows a little and none of it good.

"...she said it was dirty and that we..." Adrian chokes off in embarrassment.

"And Trudy?" Leland asks when there's nothing more forthcoming.

"It took time to get past...that." Adrian swallows heavily before seeming contrite, "...it might...take some time. I didn't know how to bring it up. I know you don't like talking."

It's obviously a struggle for Adrian to get these words out. Leland wonders if Adrian's little 'what isn't' was a sad attempt to let Leland know how he feels. Because Leland doesn't like talking. Leland could kick himself.

"And I wasn't sure," Adrian continues, "if you might change your mind about me."

Adrian's making himself vulnerable and Leland will be damned if he betrays that.

"I won't." Leland says firmly. He's sure.

The thought of them separating after taking so long to come together is untenable. He never wants to feel that sickness in the pit of his stomach ever again if he can help it. And the truth is...he's in love with the man.

"Look," Leland continues, "I'm not a talker, you know that, but...I'd like to be, with you. I don't want to hold anything back."

Adrian looks touched at the sentiment, he fiddles with his sleeve for a moment and that's all the warning Leland gets before arms are thrown around him.

Leland melts in response, wraps his arms firmly around Adrian.

They're both probably smiling like idiots.

"There's another thing." Leland says when they finally pull apart, "It's about...sex. I want you to know I'm not expecting anything and I'd never pressure you. Not that I planned to have this conversation anytime soon but it probably should be said. I just need you to know that for me it's....a way to feel intimacy and it's important to me. But I'm not a young guy anymore and we can find different ways - "

"Leland," Adrian interrupts softly, face flushed, and it brings Leland's spiel to a halt, "I just...need time. I wasn't saying never."

"Whatever you need. And you know, it doesn't have to be -" Leland lowers his voice, " - _penetrative_ or -"

"Leland," Adrian interrupts again, face flaming now, voice cracking on the words, "I do want that. _You_."

That brings Leland up short. Adrian winces and his eyes are begging Leland not to make him say it again.

"Oh," Leland says, a little stunned, "Okay then. Just...time, right?"

Leland would be lying if says he doesn't feel a little dazed and punch drunk. _Pleased._ It's juvenile, really immature, but he feels like a stud. Young. Like he's just landed a date with the homecoming Queen. Ridiculous, really.

Adrian is blushing like mad, looking like he's trying not to hide his face in embarrassment, folding his hands in his lap to keep them still. Leland reaches out without a thought to clasp their hands together.

"Another thing," Leland says, "You're not 'too much' okay? You're just the right amount."

The impossibly green field before them looks untouched and fresh, already waiting for a new game.


End file.
